


Once upon August

by AndreaDefao



Series: Slutty Leo [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDefao/pseuds/AndreaDefao





	Once upon August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_critics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_critics/gifts), [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts).



While scrolling through his Twitter feed, Lionel Messi saw a picture of Cristiano Ronaldo celebrating one of his so many goals in the most confident mannish way. The Argentinian kept staring at the tweet for quite a long time while thinking: I still remember that night we spent together, and I'll probably never be able to forget such a memory. After the end of the 2017 spanish super cup, as we lost home and away against Real Madrid, I was so frustrated while heading to the locker rooms. 

I didn't talk to anyone and no one was brave enough to think of calming me down at the moment. I can't blame them because I was obviously willing to punch whoever would try to explain what happened in the last two matches, and nobody was in the mood to talk anyway. 

It wasn't only me. There was no eye contact between any of us at all. Everything felt so bad like never before. Neymar has already left to PSG and the entire team seemed so confused and hollow. It felt like we've never met or played together before!

When the last of my teammates left the room, I was still sitting down on the floor, wearing nothing but my sweaty jersey and my usual black underwear. I was so sad to the point where I got no power even to throw myself into the shower. I was missing the old days tremendously and just realized how much I need Neymar stupid jokes at bad times like that. 

I kept looking down, at the wet tile right in between my thighs for a pretty long time. Thinking of nothing. Experiencing a weird sense of emptiness, questioning my own love for football which caused me so much pain already, and asking myself "is it already the time to retire? I'm not enjoying this shit anymore! All my friends are gone! Deco, Ronaldinho, Eto, Henry, Villa, Xavi and almost Iniesta.. even Alves and Neymar! I can't stand this! I never expected to feel like a stranger in my own team! It really sucks"

While taking heavy sorrowful breaths and sinking in my own ocean of ideas and speculations, I heard the sound of steps heading to the locker room. Someone came in and walked close enough that I can see the tips of his shoes while staring downward, but -at the time- I couldn't care to look up and check the identity of who's coming till that person cleared his throat and whispered "ahem .. hard luck honey.. it isn't your best days" 

I recognized the man's voice immediately. I smiled as I realized that the one who's trying to comfort me was non other than my rival and secret friend and ex-partner Cristeano Ronaldo. I remained silent for a while till the Portuguese got on squatting position to keep his head at the level of my head. That's when I finally whispered "huh .. of course it's not .. otherwise, a team like yours wouldn't have a chance to win against us.." then I took a deep breath and continued "congratulations anyway! Your mates played really well without you! I'm impressed" 

Cris put one hand over my shoulder and the other one over my thigh and followed "me too .. I'm proud of them" then, and without any warning, he slid his palm quickly across my hip all the way back to my ass and carelessly got his hand through the waistband of my underwear and placed his palm on the upper border of my buttock and followed "I didn't come here to brag about my team" then he pressed with his fingers across my booty fat and followed "we haven't met outside the pitch for like decades! and I've came here to show you how much I've missed you boy!" 

Although I was so embarrassed at the moment, I finally raised my head and gave Ronaldo a chance to see my rosy blushed face. I didn't need any more explanations to understand Cris's intentions. What many people never knew about us that -although we're rivals- me and Cris had one of the closest relationship ever, away from football and competition and fans craziness. 

We were so into each other that we used to have a lot of gayish fun when we were younger. But the last time we slept together was like half a decade ago. I became a completely different man since then. I got married and got two kids at the moment and what used to work for me few years ago wouldn't be appropriate now, but for Ronaldo, he obviously still looks at me as the same cute little guy!

The Portuguese finally pulled his hands out of my wet underwear and proudly smelled the remainant of my sweat in the tips of his tanned fingers before saying while holding both of the my shivering hands "do you remember the deal we made the last time we were together? I've just came here to do my part of that deal!" 

I was so scared by getting my ass smelled and my palms touched in such a seductive yet romantic way. I couldn't keep staring at Cristiano's glowing eyes at that confusing moment. I looked down again and couldn't help it but to answered like a little kid "yeah.. of course I do remember our deal.. we agreed that whoever loses against the other in two matches.. (home and away), will submit himself to the winner for one night.. but .. but I've said this at a euphoric moment five years ago .. things are different now Cris .. I know that you kept wanting me so badly since the last time you had sex with me .. and that you've been waiting for this to happen every season.. but I'm married now .. I have kids and family.. I wouldn't stop you from doing me if you want to.. but I can't enjoy such a thing as comfortable as you imagine.. so many things have changed..!"

The Portuguese tightened his fists around my hands and had a prolonged side sight at the curve of my buttocks and stupidly followed "nothing seems to be different for me.. you're as hairless as ever!" Then he pulled me to stand up and smiled and whispered "a deal is a deal, Leo! When I saw the result of today's match, and realized that I've the chance to have sex with you again.. I knew that you would say something like that, but I believed that you wouldn't let me down at the end.. you used to be my good boy and I know that not your marriage nither your kids can change that.. wouldn't you agree?" 

I was trying to avoid looking at his charming eyes. Especially that his glasses made his face a zillion times sexier. So, I rolled my eyes down and unintentionally and helplessly ended up gazing at his huge bulge while remembering all the good nights I had with him. I was so stressed out and really needed something as exciting as this to happen. So, I can get out of my depressed mood. 

I hugged Ronaldo so tightly and smelled his neck and responded while feeling my own dick getting larger "come on honey! I can't oppose someone I care about like you.. I .. I mean .. You know how much I loved being in bed with you! It's undoubtedly the best sex I've ever had.. I just can't enjoy it, knowing that I'm betraying my wife .. it won't feel good for me .. but if you're determined.. I'll do it .. but remember that you're the only one who's pleasuring himself .. and you never wanted what's between us to be one sided relationship .. right?"

I said all this, hoping that it will make Ronaldo back off. Because once he get naked I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would be the one who wanna take his amazing cock in my ass! I would be the one who swallow his seeds in my hole! 

Anyhow, Cris didn't give a damn about all what I've said. Quite the contrary, he smiled and put one hand beneath my bearded jaw while wrapping the other one around my waist and whispered "this will be different from what we used to do .. I'll make you enjoy in a completely different way .. I promise!" 

While feeling our throbbing bulges enlarging against each other, I found myself getting my lips closer to Ronaldo's and begging with all honesty in the world "please! I've been acting as a straight man for five years now .. it took me so long to forget how good you fuck me.. please don't get me back into this.. I really wanna stay loyal to my family.. but I can't resist someone as sexy as you honey!" While Cris got his lips touching mine and rubbed them together horizontally and whispered while squeezing my buttocks with both hands "you betrayed your own heart when you married the wrong person.. I'm your actual lover and you've been betraying me by sleeping with a woman!"

I tried to say some unintelgegable words before he shut my mouth with his warm kisses and followed "you don't have to explain! don't have to resist! We got no time to waste on argument.. Forget about all your responsibility and worries for one night… I'll take you over the moon.. just give me a chance to do what you've always dreamed about!"

Ronaldo intentionally separated my ass cheeks to weaken my ability to think and followed "do you remember how many times you've complained about me treating you gently? Do you remember how many times you asked me to treat you as a slut? And I kept refusing to do so because I thought that treating you respectfully would keep you with me for ever.. and then, you walked away carelessly.. that's what convinced to do this! After the last time we had sex.. I kept looking at our photos and videos .. I missed your hole man! And all what I wanted through this years is to fuck you like a bitch .. like you've always desired! this idea kept growing with me everyday and every second .. no matter how many girls I slept with .. nothing could replace banging Lionel Messi for me! it was your fault to ask me to do such a thing in the first place!"

I felt the air flowing through my stretched buttcrack and tickling my sweating anus as I kept melting in between Ronaldo's grips. I finally managed to ignore every feeling of guilt while holding Cris's head with both hands and French kissing him so passionately. The Portuguese was so into me that he kept squeezing my ass to the point where his fingernails torn my underwear apart. I tried to catch my breath and stated between kisses "I know that I did.. I did ask you to -technically- rape me! But that was ages ago! it's too late honey.. I was a teenager.. I was insanely horny.. and I loved you to the point where I wanted you to fuck me like a bitch.. but that was immature of me to ask .. I'm fully grown up man now!"

I finished my sentence and waited in absolute fear for him to decide whatever he wishes to do. Cris smiled and threw a snappy kiss over my shivering lips and finally let go of my burning buttocks and whispered "you're putting words together just to feel less guilty once you ride my cock.. I know that you wants me much more than I want you .. but you keep saying that you've moved on.. I'll prove you wrong.. just give me a second" then he headed to the door and lucked it and walked to my seat. The one that I sit on once I wanna wear my shoes. While I kept trying to hide my bulge in between my thighs, Ronaldo intentionally sat on my my seat to send me a clear message that he's the number one footballer in the world and that he's dominating me in every aspect of life!

 

He got himself entirely comfortable and separated his muscular tanned thighs a little bit as he smiled and looked at me and whispered "get on your knees, Lionel!". At first, I wasn't sure what Cristiano exactly wanted as I opened my eyes widely and questioned "you can't be seriously planning to have sex with me here. there's no bed and nothing soft to lie on! And we're almost in public place!"

Cris rubbed his bulge and followed "as far as I know, bitches don't need beds to get fucked.. they take dicks everywhere and every time" while stretching the fabric around his penis to show its eye catching details. I tried my best to avoid checking out his bulge and managed to sound strong as I shouted angrily "I'm not your bitch! You idiot!"

The Portuguese put a disrespectful challenging smile on his lips and his tune started to get serious as he said "I locked the door already, and I can literally do whatever I want with you, Lionel .. so don't push me to be harsh with your delicate body .. either you get on your knee and show me the bitchy side of you, or I'll have to do it myself!"

That's when my fucking eyes let me down and started to tear as I kept questioning Cris's love for me. I know that I've forced him to get obsessed about me and I was the one who left him alone after that.. I can't blame anybody but me for this disaster! I looked at him and said with all politeness in the world "ok honey.. can I at least have a quick shower?.. I've just played a full match and I'm stinking.."

It wasn't getting cleaned what I wanted by the shower. I needed sometime to accept the fact that I'm gonna take a cock in my ass once again. I also wanted Cris to calm down a little bit. He was obviously so mad at me.

 

He thought about it for a second and realized that it would be more humiliating for me to stay sweaty as he fuck me. It's way much dirtier too. So he answered "no you can't.. you're absolutely fine the way you are.. you smell exactly as you should.. like a banged whore.. just get in your knees and crawl to me!"

I glanced my own bulge as I flexed my hip and knee joints and got myself on four limps and started moving in doggy style toward where the he was sitting. I wasn't used to such situations. During all our past intercourses. There was no naughty stuff happening. We were always having romantic softcore sex in dim light under the bed sheets. We were so innocent and shy to the point where Cristiano never saw my hole and I never saw his dick. The intercourse itself used to happen as a result of prolonged kissing and embracing and seductive forplay. 

After 5 and a half years where I kept refusing all Ronaldo's requests to have sex with me, it seems that the Portuguese has turned into more aggressive type of tops. It's probably because of the fact that his sexual fantasies have been building up for so long. Or maybe he got too old and impatient to wait for me to decide the right moment. Ronaldo turned 32 and he knows that he wouldn't be staying in Spain forever. He can't waste his remaining years pretending to be a gentleman! 

When I finally reached Cristiano's seat. Although nothing happened yet, I was so ashamed of myself. I knew that I'll end up sucking his cock. I never sucked a dick before, and now I have to do it and serve Cris immediately after losing a match against his team, Real Madrid. It felt so wrong, but for some reason, I wanted to witness myself doing this!

"Put your chin on the seat right in between my thighs" Ronaldo said as he put his hand over my head. I did as asked and looked at Cris's eyes and whispered "I know that you feel hurt and betrayed, but I still love you honey .. I never stopped" while he squeezed my head in between his thighs ruthlessly and whispered "then stop talking and fucking prove it!"

I stayed silence as Ronaldo kept looking at me in the eyes for a while. I couldn't dream about being this close to Cristiano's penis which kept getting bigger and thicker with every minute! Cris finally broke the silence and whispered while looking at the curves of my spine and buttocks "put your hands on my cock and wait for my next order"

My entire head turned red as I followed "ok honey" and put both of my hands around Cris's bulge like if I was holding a priceless crystal and my little asshole started twitching already! The Portuguese put his hands around my hands and ordered while sliding them gently around his bulge "from now on, you gotta call me sir, instead of honey .. we'll be master and slave till you prove yourself love-worthy.. ok?"

Tears came to my eyes once again as I kissed the fabric right over the tip of Ronaldo's cock and followed "okay sir .. I'll try my best" while thinking "I know that you're so kind and generous honey.. I know that you still have strong feelings for me .. Although this is hurting so much right now .. I'll keep serving you till I win your heart back.. and I know that you wouldn't fuck me harshly .. you hate to see people suffering! I trust you with that , Cris!"

"Unbutton my jeans and take my dick out of my underwear … then, put my glans penis on your gorgeous lips!" Cristeano whispered while taking off his glasses and putting it over my eyes and continued "I'll be cumming a lot over your cute puppy face and I don't want your eyes to be covered with semen .. I want you to see everything as clear as me!"

My cock started leaking precum and wetting my underwear like a waterfall, just by thinking of the idea of having my face covered with Cris's seeds! I unbuttoned and unzipped pants jeans and pulled his terrifyingly gigantic dick out of his underwear and put its head right over my lower lip and whispered "thank you sir! I really appreciate it!"

Cristeano was slowly losing control over his dick. He felt that I was in the mood for whoring myself out and that could end up in my favor. He was really intimidated and needed to assure his dominance. This is why he pushed a gush of precum over my lips and questioned while playing with my hair tufts "I wonder, how does it feel to sit in doggy style and get your head in between your rival's thighs, getting ready to take his cock in your mouth like a whore? " 

Although tears was striking my cheeks, I was smiling as I licked my own lips and kissed the leaking opening of Cris's penis and followed while looking at him in the eyes as brave as ever "it doesn't hurt at all .. I don't think of you as a rival .. you've always been my love .." then I slid my tongue across Ronaldo's shaft and followed "and it's amazing to be my master too! " 

Ronaldo was almost going insane because of the fact that my lips were smoothly moving against the base of his dick as I spoke. He pulled his shaft away from my face and hands to avoid cumming so early in the night while I kept getting closer to Cris's groin and went even farther and started rubbing my beard vertically against his intensively pulsating penis and whispered "I know that I've hurt you and you wanna hurt me back! It's fine honey! Here I'm .. do whatever you want! Humiliate me!" I threw few kisses over his testicles and followed "empty your balls in my ass again and again till you're satisfied.. till you get over your anger and forgive me!"

Cristeano was like screaming in his head "please stop! You're pushing me to ejaculate!!" And stood up and slapped me in the face and shouted "enough bitch! You aren't allowed to do any move without my permission!!" 

Well. It really hurts. Ronaldo's slap was absolutely as strong as he could, but, despite the pain, I was happy for so many reasons. From the fact that I finally fulfilled my dream to get my face touched by his dick to him getting this angry because of my calmness and naughty behaviors. I'm winning against him once again, despite the fact that he's fucking me. He wouldn't be able to humiliate me any further if I keep acting as a bitch. 

I smiled and whispered "easy man.. you were about to break your eye glasses!" Then I looked down to pick them from the ground as he slapped me in the face again. He seemed really angry that his cock started to get smaller as he wasn't focused on fucking me anymore. I really know how to push his buttons. He hasn't changed a lot since the last time we fought. That's what I thought before he smiled and whispered "you're using the same old tricks .. slutty Lionel!"

Then he took off his pants and whispered while heading to the door "I'll teach you a lesson on respect! Follow me!" 

At that moment, I realized that I've crossed the line and made a terrible mistake. I got really horrified. I didn't know what to expect as Cris asked me to follow him to the pitch with him being entirely bottomless. It made no sense to me at all, but I had no choice as he unlocked the door and looked at me in the eyes and whispered "ladies first, bitch!" 

I walked through the corridor while the Portuguese walked behind me silently. Each step felt like a century. I kept wondering if Ronaldo was staring at my neck, spine or butt.. or maybe my thighs. I kept thinking if he was holding his dick or not. I kept asking myself if it was a good idea to look behind and see what Cris was doing, but I couldn't decide. I was so embarrassed knowing that I'm being enjoyed by another man!

Cristeano finally broke the silence as the lights of the santiago bernabeu playground started to flow through the tunnel and whispered "take of that shirt of your weak team.. I've technically banged you a lot in football games, it's time to do it for real over the grass!" 

I was struggling to get away from the awkward situation I've put myself into as I questioned "you're kidding Cris? Right?" While he slapped my ass with the shaft of his unexplainably long cock and answered "I'm dead serious.. I told you that this time is gonna be different!"

As I started to take off my shirt, I felt Cris's hands smoothly sneaking around my waist and pulling my torn up underwear all the way down like a magician, keeping me entirely naked. At that moment, I literally frozen. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I wanted to go back to the locker room. I couldn't digest the idea of having sex in the playground. The match had just ended and even if all the fans had left already, the security guards would be scattered all around the stadium!

I knew that I had to do something, but Ronaldo did before I could even think. He slid his dick in between my buttocks to the point where his glans penis touched my hole and whispered "from now on, there's no way back!" Then he thrusted his dick all the way in till his balls touched the pinkish ring of my stretched out anus! Thanks to my sweat that worked as a lubricant, it wasn't that hard to swallow his cock. I really can't tell how painful things could've been without it!

I took few seconds trying to realize what just happened. A thick rigid boiling stick was shoved in me, without any preparations or explanations. Just pure sex. Just the sensation of being widened by a horny man! I mean .. I wasn't sure how to feel. I guess, I've always loved Cris, but he's acting like a completely different person. His insanity could destroy both of us, and that's what I tried to tell him. I whispered "please Cris.. can you even think of what will happen if we walk into the stadium like that?! Both of our careers will be ruined for ever! This scandal will consume us.. we might be forced to retire with all the pressure that the media and fans will put upon us! Can you just get back to the locker room and fuck me as crazy as you want!"

The Portuguese grabbed my waist with one hand and made sure that his pubes was absolutely attached to my gapped buttcrack. His other hand slid all over my pecs and abs down to my cock. He kept his palm right beneath my balls and started raising them to estimate their weight! I wasn't just speechless, my heart was melting as he was taking advantage of my ever lasting horniness and treating me as his own sort of "thing"

He placed his chin over my shoulder and started moving his hand from my scrotum up to the shaft of my dick and whispered "I would love to give up my career in order of having sex with you in public! It would be a perfect end for our story! For our rivalry! People will remember me as the one who topped you! It would be the ultimate victory!"

I wanted to tell Cris how much I care about him and that the few years that I've messed up shouldn't destroy our relationship. I wanted to sound as genuine as possible, because he was obviously not believing what ever I told him at that night. So, I hardened my booty muscles around his dick and I was taking a breath, just getting ready to tell him that I love him. That's when I accidentally shifted his glans penis inside me from pointing to the depth of my intestine into pointing toward and rubbing my prostate!

With the fact that Ronaldo was squeezing my cock in his tight muscular grip, I found myself massively cumming and spoiling my semen all over my thighs and legs. I wanted to say anything that could make the situation less embarrassing, but Cris had the upper hand once again. He held my head with his other hand and turned it toward him and started to kiss my lips. I was feeling his tongue inside my mouth, rolling around mine. I can feel him pushing me to walk through the tunnel into the stadium. At that moment, I realized that the man who's willing to do all this just to have sex with me is definitely worth it.

He finally stopped kissing me. I had a lot to say, but there was no way to put words together. I was literally melting down. I was sweating twice the amount that I did in the entire match that I've played, and I just realized that I've ejaculated for the second time while kissing him! That's insane! He's making me orgasm every other second. All this happened while he didn't start cumming or even moving his dick in and out! Gosh! I was really shocked! I always knew that Ronaldo got a great control over his seeds. But he didn't fuck me in 5 years, and he didn't push any precum inside my ass yet! He must've been preparing for this moment for a very long time!

Cris licked my lower lip and smelled my beard hair and whispered "how proud are you to get fucked by the best footballer on the face of earth?" While taking off the rest of his suit and getting entirely nude.

When I felt his nipples and abs touching my sweating back. I found myself unconsciously moving my hips to thrust his cock in and out of me. I turned my head toward his and kissed him for a pretty long time and hardened my ass cheeks to the point where Cristeano moaned. That's when I whispered with our lips totally attached "I couldn't be any prouder! Master Cris!"

The taste of his saliva stayed in my throat. I adimred it. It makes me feel drunk! I was for sure out of my mind when I got in doggy style as he kept banging me! I started crawling to the end of the tunnel by myself. By my own will. Ronaldo kept kissing my back and saying "we don't have to go outside.. I just wanted to scare you. So, that you learn how to behave! I love you bitch, and I wouldn't let such a terrible thing happens to you.. all what I wanted is to give you this and remind you how much you used to want it!"

He said that while pushing an ocean of his semen inside my intestine, staining my entire interior with viscous warm seeds that made me even more determined to go out and show all the fans in the stadium who is my man! Who is my Cristeano Ronaldo.

Cris kept cumming like I've never seen him before. He overloaded my entire stomach and intestine. Loads started to get out of my man pussy and filled my whole buttcrack. It kept gushing out even more to the point where his pubes and my ass cheeks got glued by his semen! 

I pulled one of his hands which was tightly squeezing the little fat around my waist. I kissed it and whispered "didn't you just say that there's no way back.. people out there gotta see the sexiest intercourse that the universe ever had! I loved the idea of being exposed! I loved the idea of seeing the amusement on people eyes while they stare at us. At our bodies perfectly matching each other.. please Cris! Let's continue to the end of the tunnel"

He slapped the side of my wet sweating semenful buttock with his other hand and slowly pulled his cock out of me. He carried me with both hands in between his arms. I kept staring at his unprecedented muscular man boobs while feeling his cum flowing out of my hole like a waterfall! He threw a kiss over my lips and another one over my forehead and whispered while smiling and licking at my shrunken, so many times ejaculating cock "if that's what the bitch wants, I'm in!"

While carrying me to the stadium, my heart was felt with excitement. I knew that I was about to do the craziest thing in my life, but I like it! As the lights of the stadium came into my eyes, I closed them and I was too afraid to open them. I can hear the crowd around me. I can feel the shock in everybody's way of talking about us!

When Cris finally put me on the grass, I separated my thighs as wide as I could and raised my ass all the way up in the air. I waited for him to shove his cock in me again, but he never did! That's when I opened my eyes to realize that I've just slept while staring at Ronaldo's photo in my Twitter feed, and all what I've witnessed was nothing but a perfect dream!

Gosh! I really miss those days when we used to have sex on daily basis, when he used to sleep the whole night with his boner in between my ass cheeks. I still remember our last fight and how we got separated. Sense then, the Portuguese never contacted me or asked to fuck me again. It was my own mind working against me during that dream! Cris probably moved on.. I just .. aaH..

I wish it was true ..  
I wish it was real ..

 

The end.


End file.
